Emergence Calamity Wiki
History 200 years ago the world was a very different place. The world was a peaceful place run by humans. As humanity entered the golden age of masonry, agriculture, navigation and metalwork. One day the gentle blue skies became a mixture of crimson and black and the earth began to shake. Many feared this was the end of times for them and prayed to deities to help save them from this blight. In the darken skies 4 bright shooting lights flew over head from an unknown location out to sea. People prayed that these were the answers to save them and fell to their knees hoping. Hours after the mysterious objects flew through the air the humans began to feel different. A strange new sensation and feeling overflowed from them and magic was born. The skies began to clear and new sentient creatures emerged from the forests, waters and skies. Some of the creatures displayed human like characteristics and could even speak the same language as the humans. However, not all of the creatures were friendly and the once peaceful life the humans were used to was replaced with the danger of monsters and creatures. Not all was lost though as the new friendly creatures helped the humans and taught them how to harness magic and defend themselves. Each light shot in a different direction. The first a bright blue light shot towards the West and made impact miles away near the town of Dolengrad. The second, a bright yellow light landed South near the town of Ashenfall. The third, a bright green crashed towards the East near the town of Craig’s Spire. The final light a majestic red colored light landed in the North near the major city of Falton’s Keep. As each of these lights landed and created a large tremor the people of the towns/cities cautiously approached them. Each location contained a casket of sorts made from materials never before seen by humanity. Each gleamed like a beautiful gem with a tinge of silver like material. As the caskets opened a figure emerged from each proclaiming that they were deities sent to preserve humanity and teach them the ways of magic to stop their impending doom. Each being required that they be made the leader and that their rule be followed. Humans fearful and driven by a desire for the recent power they had been granted made each of the 4 beings a king of the realm. The realms were divided between the North, South, East, and West. Each being displayed immense power never before seen such as the ability to create and destroy in an instant and practically move mountains at the flick of the wrist. New World Order and Rules 1. Only certain figures may be worshipped and those that display religious beliefs towards others will be considered heretics and possibly executed depending on the circumstances. 2. Any able bodied individual must have a understanding of magic or the ability to defend themselves. 3. Churches or Temples must be constructed in every major town declaring your loyalty. 4. While travel is allowed between the different realms any talks of anarchy or rebellion will be squashed through military methods. 5. Other beings such as dwarves, elves, and gnomes shall be allowed to buy/live in cities or found their own. Temples were erected and the beings came to be called the Four Pillars of Salvation holding the world together from calamity. Temples were erected and religious factions and members established themselves in each town. Humanity and their knew brethren lived in relative safety under the eyes of the Four. The Four Pillars of Salvation each reside within their established capitol and have each formed a Empire built around their ideals. Modern Day Economy: Trade tends to mostly occur between individual realms and doesn’t extend to the other realms. Towns on the outer edge of the realm tend to be more self sufficient and less reliant on the Empire. Few guards from the capital patrol here and the duty tends to fall on a local militia. News: Local News is circulated via town criers or through a scroll like print at an expensive price. Realm news is delayed by anywhere from days to weeks depending on the distance from the capital. In some cities Bulletin Boards will display local information as well as service requests. Requests must be approved by the local council of the town/city. Religion: The 4 Pillars and Empire approved gods are allowed to be worshipped. On the outskirts of the realms the rules are a bit more lax and rumors have circulated a bit that worship towards the old gods is on the rise in certain areas. Marriage and love are not restricted within the larger capital cities. The Starting Point Town of Helmgrad a small town with quaint setting. Still inside the Empire in the Western Realm. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse